My distraction 1
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: When your Buddy appmon sets you up for a date with your crush. Digimon universe Appmon, ReiHaru
1. What you mean you set me up for a date?

**My distraction series: Part 1 Date!**

 **I kind of grew up with Digimon and I like every season, of course every season has its flaws but if you enjoy it they shouldn't really matter. So when Appmon came around I was kind of surprised how different it was. (Then again it has Digimon universe in the title.) And in all honesty; I think it's awesome. It's modern by today standards and I like how close it is to actually happening in reality. You know evil AI, people are totally depended on their apps and easily influenced etc. Not the mention the characters.**

 **So what is this series about? Again I have lost the will of not shipping and became trash over ReiHaru. Specifically the kind where Yuujin totally goes yandere. This series will consist over several fics about Reiharu, including: Romance, comedy, feels (prepares hammer) and maybe drama. But let's start light for now.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1. What do you mean you set me up for a date?

"Rei you need to take a break" the hack appmon said, "You have been behind that computer for too long". "Nonsense" the hacker replied. "I just took a break, there's no way I can take another one". "Rei you took a break two days ago. Also the computer isn't even on. You have been staring at a black screen for the past fifteen minutes" Hackmon pointed out.

The teen stopped ticking on the keyboard, looking in front of him and realized what he was doing. "Okay maybe I should stop for a few minutes" he said, admitting his exhaustion. As Rei went into the fridge for another Choo-choo, his partner sighed and told him otherwise. "That alone is probably not enough" he started, "You need at least one day of relaxation. That's why I set you up for date tomorrow with Shinkai Haru".

Rei almost chocked after hearing the plan his buddy appmon made behind his back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SET ME UP FOR A DATE?" he yelled, "And why with him?" he asked directly after that outburst. Hackmon, who expected this reaction, first made himself comfortable on the couch before calmly answering the following: "I'll admit that I first intended to bring the other Applidrivers come as well, however they already had plans of their own. And I know you have a crush on Haru".

"I don't know what you are talking about" the hacker said, averting his gaze to not make eye-contact, hoping his partner would not see his slight blush. "Rei you have a picture of him as your unlock screen on your phone" the hack appmon shot back. "But I guess if really don't want to I should cancel it right now" the hacking appmon said, reaching for the phone. "It's a shame Haru sounded really excited too when I told him it would be just you two".

Hackmon had not even touched the phone or Rei had already grabbed it away from him. "I'm taking that means you'll go?" he asked his buddy. The hacker grunted before silently saying yes. "In that case, he'll be here tomorrow at 10:00. Together with Gatchmon, I will continue to search for Hajime", Hackmon explained. Rei sighed, "At least you make up for that crazy plan of yours".

* * *

"Haru you look happy" Gatchmon noted. The duo were heading to Rei's hideout which they only knew about. "Yeah" the green-haired boy answered happily with a smile, "Today I get to hang out with Rei-kun". "You mean you finally have a date with him" the search appmon corrected his buddy. "D-don't call it that" Haru blushed, "although it would be nice if it was" he admitted. " _Yeah, but it is tough_ " Gatchmon thought.

At Rei's hideout

"Good morning Hackmon" the applidriver and his partner greeted the buddy appmon of his crush. "Good morning to you too" Hackmon greeted back. "Huh? Where's Rei-kun?" Haru asked as he looked around, the surprisingly clean, hideout. Just as Hackmon wanted to answer, Rei stepped into the room. Hair and skin still wet from the shower he just took, and only wearing a towel around his waist. "Hey Hackmon have you seen mine ho-" he asked but went silent as soon as he saw his crush arrived.

They only looked at each other for a few seconds before they each turned red. Haru quickly turned around from the hacker and Rei almost jumped back into the hallway he just came from. "I-I'm sorry Rei-kun" the boy with goggles started to apologies, still red from, what he thought was an amazing, sight he just witnessed. "I didn't mean to look". Rei on the other end was just mentally cursing himself for not keeping track of time. "It's okay. I was not paying attention" he reassured the other boy, "Just sit down, I'll be ready soon Shinkai Haru".

After he got dressed, the two applidrivers were about to leave (to go on the date). "Please make sure Rei relaxes today" Hackmon requested of the green-haired boy, "he can be quite stubborn". "I'll try my best" he answered back, not aware of the hacker teen that was glaring at his buddy appmon. "Then we'll be back later" Haru waved the two appmons goodbye. "Have a safe trip" Gatchmon waved back. After a few minutes that the door closed the search appmon asked, "So when are we going to follow them?".

"As soon as we're done setting up this special searcher for Hajime" Hackmon answered, "So let's hurry up. I don't want to miss a thing of Rei's first date". "Couldn't agree more" Gatchmon replied.

* * *

 **I think this is a good point to stop for now. You know I actually started to write this on my phone when me and my family had to wait for help when the car started acting weird.**

 **Oh yeah that's right. Someone send this to that Rio girl on twitter, thanks in advance.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review**


	2. Date start

**My distraction**

 **Well I finally decided to write. More like I found mine rough draft for the second chapter. Please note that this is very old, so it isn't very well written and maybe a bit OOC.**

 **I Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2. Date start

"So is there any place you want to go to Rei-kun?" Haru asked the slightly older teen. "Not really" the hacker replied, which was true since he wanted to continue to search for Hajime. "Do you want to go somewhere specifically" Rei asked in return. "Actually" the green haired boy started, "I heard they opened a new bookstore so I wanted it to check it out. Ah but today I am supposed to make you relax" he quickly said. "You probably want to do something else", "Sure, let's go".

"Eh?" Haru said a bit shocked, he was so surprised he stopped walking. "Something wrong?" the hacker asked, turning around to face the dumbfounded applidriver. "I'm just a bit surprised that you want to go" he explained himself. "Why do you want to go?"

Rei leaned closer to the younger boy's face before answering; "I want to know you better Shinkai Haru. He the turned around and continue walking, leaving Haru behind as a blushing mess. "Ah Rei-kun wait for me".

Little did they know that a pair of eyes were following them. "hey isn't Haru and Rei Musimon?" Astra asked his buddy. "You're right, wonder what they are doing" the music appmon replied. "Oh yeah Hackmon asked if could pull Rei away from his search for his little brother for a day" the apptuber recalled. "We couldn't come because of my studies but I finished earlier than I thought".

"I wonder why Gatchmon and Hackmon aren't with them" the floating chip asked out loud. "I can understand if Eri and Dokamon aren't on the playlist because of work, but not their buddy's.

"Yeah you're right" the blond applidriver agreed, but right as he said that he got an idea. "Hey Musimon" he asked his partner, "What is it Astra" the music appmon answered. "What if they are on a date?". "Oh yeah that could be it" Musimon agreed. "Should we follow them? Astra started, "Should we not?" Musimon continued, "We totally should" they finished in unison.

* * *

" _Crap why did I say something embarrassing like that back there_ " the hacker mentally slapped himself. While it was true what he said about wanting to learn more about the other boy, he whished he hadn't declared it so clearly. As he sighed he look in front of at the applidriver who was almost pushed into his chest. In order to get to the new bookstore they decided to take a train to the nearest station. Unfortunately it was very crowded resulting in their current position.

"Are you okay" he asked the green haired boy. "Y-yeah, are you?" Haru asked in return. Before Rei could answer, the expression of his crush changed into a mix of fear and blush. "What's wrong" Rei asked, instantly worried. Looking over the other teen shoulder he saw the perverted face of an old man. Whose hand was getting too friendly with the butt of the shaking boy.

Immediately he punched to old man in the face and pulled the goggle boy close to him. "Hands off" he told the man, with a look that said, 'I will kill you'. The pervert now scared, fled from the train as soon as they reached the next station. "T-thank you Rei" Haru thanked his crush. "Just stay close to me okay" the hacker also put his other arm around the boy. "Okay" Haru looked down.

On the other side of the train a certain blond and three floating appchips saw everything perfectly. "I will mess that pervert up if I see him again" the floating search appchip angrily declared. "I totally did not feel that guy" Musimon added. "But the way Rei handled that was good" Hackmon continued. "Yeah he was like no safe Haru no life" Astra agreed. "What are you talking about Tora?" a voice said behind him. Turning around he instantly recognized who said that, "Eri!"

* * *

The couple finally made it to the bookstore, which was pretty okay inside if you asked Rei. While they were mainly focusing on finding books to buy, the teen hacker was unable to focus. He was still a pissed about the incident on the train. " _Note to self; find dirt on that bastard and ruin his life before I resume my search_ " was his thought process. Luckily that quickly changed when he looked over at his date, who was smiling happy at the book he found.

" _God he's cute_ " Rei thought when he saw this sight. "You like that book?" he asked the protagonist. "Yeah" Haru happily nodded. The book was titled Deadly Thorns, on the cover was mainly dark but had a black and white picture. The picture showed a shadowy figure standing in thorn bushes. He was holding a red and a blue rose. "What's it about?" the hacker continue to ask.

"It's about this kind teen who goes through all kinds of hardships with his sibling because their parents died. At one point the younger sibling gets kidnapped by a demon from another world. The older sibling goes after them, becoming cold hearted in the process" Haru Explained.

"That's pretty heavy" Rei said surprised, "I didn't expect you like those kind of stories". "It's not something I normally would read" the green haired boy admitted, "The main character just resembles this person I want to know better". He said slightly blushing, avoiding eye-contact.

"I see" the hacker replied, thinking for a moment he finally decided on something. "I'll buy it for you" he stated. "Eh, no way, you don't have to do that" Haru reassured. "Rather I should buy you something". "Knowing you have it and making you happy, helps me relax" Rei continued. "Besides you want to know more about me right?". Haru turned red, realizing he was found out.

* * *

"Rei is pretty smooth huh?" Gatchmon said, "Yeah but his social skills could use some work" Hackmon criticized. "So what am I doing here?" Eri asked the group, who was hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Oh come on Eri, it's not like you're interested in them" Astra teased the idol. "Don't make Eri-chan sound like a bad person dousu" Dokamon defended his buddy. "Say something like that again and I'll give you an explosive punch that sends you flying out if this store" a blushing Idol threatened with her catchphrase.

"I was just joking" the apptuber quickly said. "Amazing" the music appmon said, 'when are you able to emit a dark aura like that Eri?" he asked. "Huh?" she said before looking around her, "This isn't mine". "No it's his" Gatchmon said, pointing behind her.

Looking in the pointed direction the two applidrivers and the four appmon saw another friend. It was Yuujin, A.K.A. Haru's best friend who has a crush on him. Looking super pissed and jealous at the hacker and the boy with the goggles. Nearly destroying the bookshelf with his grip which he used for hiding. Having a scared Offmon flying next to him he admitted a visible dark aura. "This could be- no this is a problem" Hackmon corrected himself.

* * *

 **So why did suddenly write a chapter for this story? You should thank Destiny Chosen for talking to me about Appmon. I decided that I do want to at least finish this story if anything else.**

 **Two things I want to say before closing this chapter.**

 **That whole book thing, I saw another Appmon fanfic who did something similar but I did not steal from that person. We just had the same idea.**

 **The part of the train I thought of while I was typing this story out, so it's not that weird if that part seems different than the rest. After all I wrote the draft like a year ago.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed please review and I will work on what little rough draft I have left.**


End file.
